(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jugglery means, and more particularly to an improved and novel jugglery means using cigarettes.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Many jugglery means of this kind have so far been proposed. For example, a box-shaped cigarette case is well known, which contains several cigarettes which will appear and disappear every time the player opens the drawer of the cigarette case while casting a spell on the box. This jugglery cigarette case has a drawer in which the cigarettes are laid and of which the bottom is of a double structure. That is, the drawer consists of two parts, upper and lower which are slidable in relation to each other and disposed as superposed one over the other within the cigarette case. When the player locks to the case the one of the two drawers in which the cigarettes are laid, while casting a spell, and he pulls out the other drawer from the case, the cigarettes will not be seen from the audience as if they did not exist any more in the cigarette case. When the player inserts the drawer into the case, unlocks the other drawer while casting a spell and pulls out the latter, the cigarettes will appear before the audience.
Such conventional jugglery means using cigarettes provide only two varieties of amusement that the cigarettes simply appear in the drawer of the cigarette case and disappear from there.